When printing images on media, different colors of ink can be deposited adjacent to each other. Color-to-color bleed between the adjacent colors in the images can produce undesirable blurring and feathering. This bleed reduces the quality of the image.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.